This disclosure is related generally to the field of marine surveying. Marine surveying can include, for example, seismic and/or electromagnetic surveying, among others. For example, this disclosure may have applications in marine surveying in which one or more sources are used to generate energy (e.g., wavefields, pulses, signals), and sensors—either towed or ocean bottom—receive energy generated by the sources and possibly affected by interaction with subsurface formations. Towed sensors may be disposed on cables referred to as streamers. The sensors thereby acquire survey data which can be useful in the discovery and/or extraction of hydrocarbons from subsurface formations.
During marine surveying operations, a streamer and its related equipment may experience mechanical vibration. For example, waves, currents, heave, and other forces between towed components and the surrounding water may cause cable displacement, and opposing forces, such as tension and drag, may cause rebounding counter-displacement. Such mechanical vibration of the streamer equipment may have an impact on the acquisition of survey data. For example, electromagnetic induction currents may be imparted to components within a vibrating cable. It is currently believed that such induction currents may create induction noise in the survey data—either seismic survey data or electromagnetic survey data. Moreover, for electromagnetic surveys, induction noise is considered to be one of the largest, if not the largest, noise source. While some techniques exist to mitigate the effects of induction noise on survey data, it would be beneficial to reduce or control streamer equipment vibration, thereby reducing or controlling induction noise.